


Vanity

by UncleTouchyLich



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Blood, Clones, Drabble, I don't know, M/M, Multiples, Selfcest, Short, Vampires, gently explicit, hemomancer, not sure what else to call it there, short fic, sort of twins, we call it vladvlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleTouchyLich/pseuds/UncleTouchyLich
Summary: Self indulgence for a friend, hedonisthemomancer on tumblr- because there shouldn't be more than one Vladimir, but look- there they are. The best AU.Here, it purposely tangles up who is who.Posted originally to not-the-lich.tumblr.com





	Vanity

He’d become accustomed to the vicious one’s teeth at his throat. Threatening. But never pushing him too far. Vladimir was beautiful but that didn’t mean that he could be bullied about. Not by one that was his own.  
And Vladimir thought of the other as such. At one with him- he couldn’t shame him too far, because that would be shaming himself, wouldn’t it be so? He let the beautiful one read him books of poetry and let him be surprised when he understood the words.  
He was impatient, but no more frivolous than his double. He would never hesitate to prove himself- if not superior than equal. His vicious predator’s eyes were intelligent. He simply wanted to use them on prettier things than dry pages.

He could bring this one he was visiting presents- he could bring him precious things, beautiful people for them to share, beautiful everything, anything. But privately, he thought he was the best gift for his double, and perhaps the other felt the same. When nothing and no-one is good enough, what does one have left but oneself? If Narcissus could have fallen through the silver surface of the water, tumbled through to the upside down world to embrace his reflection, to love it, to love him selfishly without romance, to push into it and feel himself one, he would have.

Vladimir is always kind to his host. He leaves fever-hot kisses up his legs and thighs and his mouth and tongue are as talented as they are dangerous. He knows how to threaten with his teeth, but he would never bring harm to his other self. Nothing the other didn’t want, the other, the beautiful one. That’s where all the things he lacked must have gone- they must have bled through the soft places between worlds and into this one, making him whole but different. The hands in his hair are eager, encouraging.  
They know each others’ bodies on instinct. Different, but just enough alike. Small places, details others would never know.

And there are some things Vladimir doesn’t want to know. He’s seen glimpses of that other mind and he keeps away from it. That way lies madness- to wonder what could have been or could be, given differences, given diversions. Instead he sets him on others and rewards him. He wields this other one, this other Vladimir like a dangerous blade, like slathering beast on a chain. He’s a rabid creature, bloodthirsty and reckless and his hair is like silk and spiderweb between his fingers and his mouth is velvet and dangerous, dangerous heat. One little death isn’t enough for him- and even if it was, his hazardous playing wouldn’t let him recover, keeps him hard, pulling his blood in him like a greedy magnet. Straining, indignant flesh, pulsing, pulsing for too long and Vladimir’s tongue along it has become a tease with white-hot metal. Fingers press impatiently into him and red-rimmed eyes watch his face, watch the buck and heave of his torso. Their attention is as merciless and greedy as it ever is.  
Their pulses match, beat for beat. They can’t help themselves. Their vanity knows no bounds.

At least he doesn’t need to ask, not with words. All Vladimir has to do is signal to him, open his arms and his mad counterpart is on him over him, in him, rutting like an impatient animal with boundless stamina.  
Remembering their quarrels, he doesn’t bite- merely buries his angular face in the luxurious, wavy mane and relishes the feeling of his counterpart, trying to breathe him in, clamping his jaws until the other demands he talk, demands he speak, wants him to pant praises into his ear. Sharp fingernails pop through silk underneath their tangled limbs

Beautiful, we are the most beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgence for a friend, hedonisthemomancer on tumblr- because there shouldn't be more than one Vladimir, but look- there they are. The best AU.  
> Here, it purposely tangles up who is who.
> 
> Posted originally to not-the-lich.tumblr.com


End file.
